Player Attachment
Ein eher noch selten gebrauchter Begriff ist der des Player Attachments. Erst mit einer Arbeit von Rafaello Bergonse im Jahr 2017 wurde der Fokus von "Interaktion" und "Fun" weg gelenkt und versucht die Relation von Spieler und Spiel unabhängig von Technik und Emotionen zu definieren. Allgemein gehalten sollen Spieleraktionen Aktionen darauf abzielen, ein bestimmtes Ergebnis zu erreichen. Solch eine persönliche Bindung fügte auch schon Jesper Juul Juul, J. (2005). Half-real. Video games between real rules and ﬁctional worlds. Boston: Massachussets Institute of Technology Press. in seiner Definition des "klassischen" Spiels an. Daraus folgend bildet nach Bergonse dieses "Attachment" die Grundlage für die Interaktion des Videospiels und damit auch einen wichtigen Teil der Definition des Mediums Videospiel. 8 Wege zum Attachment Attachment bildet sich, wenn ein Spieler eine persönliche Bindung an die fiktiven Folgen seiner Handlungen innerhalb des Mediums, dies kann wiederum verschieden motiviert sein. Rafaello Bergonse nennt sieben Wege Attachment beim Spieler zu erzeugen. In anderen Worten nennt er verschiedene Arten eine Beziehung zwischen Spieler und Teilaspekten eines Videospiels, diese Beziehungen können psychisch, emotional oder intellektueller Natur sein. # Der Spieler wird durch die Beziehung zwischen realen Gegebenheiten und ihrem virtuellen Gegenstück auf intellektuellem Niveau stimuliert. 'Die Abbildung realer Phänomenen zu mehr oder weniger abstrakten Repräsentationen findet in vielen Videospielen statt, so etwa bei Fähigkeitssystemen (z.B. ''Dragon Age: Origins), Crafting-Systeme (z.B. Minecraft) oder in Simulationsspielen (z.B. Civilization). In all diesen Fällen, werden dem Spieler vereinfachte und verständliche Modelle von komplexeren Systemen zum interagieren und erkunden zur Verfügung gestellt. Nach Crawford Crawford, C. (1982). The art of computer game design. Retrieved from http://www.digitpress.com/library/books/book_art_of_computer_game_design.pdf. ist dies ein ausschlaggebender Faktor der den Reiz von Videospielen ausmacht. # '''Der Spieler identifiziert sich mit Aspekten der Spielwelt. '''Diese Identifikation von der Borgose hier spricht, kann sowohl ästhetische (Grafik, Zeichenstil, usw.), als auch konzeptuelle (Themen, Ideen, Werte, Referenzen, usw.) Hintergründe besitzen, welche den Spieler stimulieren und anziehen. Spiele wie ''Grand Theft Auto ''oder ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ''bieten neben ihrem Aussehen auch kapitalistische Gesellschaften oder Rassismus und Diskriminierung. In vielen Fällen ist es das generelle Thema, die Stimmung der Spielwelt, mit welcher sich der Spieler identifizieren kann. # '''Der Spieler erfährt emotionale Befriedigung auf Grund der Darstellung seiner Aktionen innerhalb des fiktionalem Kontext des Videospiels. '''Aktionen innerhalb der Spielwelt, welche sich auf diese virtuelle Umgebung auswirken und nachvollziehbare Folgen haben, nannten bereits Salen & Zimmerman als die vielleicht wichtigste Aufgabe im Game Design. Der Begriff des "Meaningful Play" wird von Bergose auf eine emotionale Ebene gebracht und der Fokus legt sich nicht auf die Vorgänge im Videospiel, sondern die Spielererfahrung. Ein Aspekt, welcher von Salen & Zimmerman vernachlässigt wird, ist der der gefühlten Kontrolle und Macht, welche aus der Befriedigung entsteht. Ebenfalls mit einfließen, sind Aspekte des Spiels, bei denen sich die Fähigkeiten/Eigenschaften der gesteuerten Spielfigur verbessern, wie starke Gegenstände/Waffen, athletisches Können, aber auch romantische Beziehungen. # '''Der Spieler fühlt sich zur Erkundung des Spielraums hingezogen # Der Spieler wird durch die Herausforderung seiner Fähigkeiten stimuliert # Der Spieler fühlt sich zu kompetitiven Elementen des Spiels hingezogen # Der Spieler fühlt sich emotional zu den Charakteren und ihres persönlichen Kontextes hingezogen # Der Spieler identifiziert sich mit den Narrativen, in welchen die Aktionen statt finden. Bergonse, Rafaello (2017): Fifty Years on, What Exactly is a Videogame? An Essentialistic Definitional Approach. In: Comput Game J 6 (4), S. 239–255. DOI: 10.1007/s40869-017-0045-4. Auffällig hierbei sind die Punkte 4 bis 7, welche stark an Bartle's Spielertypen erinnern. Folgen von Attachment Die Bindung des Spielers an das Spiel kann viele verschiedene Wirkungen entfalten. Die wohl direkteste Folge, ist die des steigenden Willens "weiter zu spielen". Viele Videospiele sind so offen gehalten, dass schnell mehrere Dutzend Stunden und in den großen Onlinespielen und MMORPGs häufen diese sich zu hunderten und tausenden von Spielstunden an. Attachment hält den Spieler in der virtuellen Welt, lässt ihn investieren und zahlt sich aus. Wirtschaftliche Folgen Erweiterungen, DLCs, Prequels, Sequels, Neuauflagen und Remakes bieten neue Inhalte einer etablierten Spielwelt. Ein Großteil der neu erscheinenden Spiele lassen sich in diese Kategorien einteilen, dennoch kaufen und kaufen Spieler weltweit Titel, welche altbekanntes präsentieren. Sie wollen mehr von etwas, an das sie sich bereits gebunden fühlen, das Attachment wirkt dem einzelnen Titel übergreifend. Community Besonders für Online Rollenspiele typisch ist die Bildung von Communities, welche auch außerhalb des Spiels beispielsweise im Internet Foren, Clan-Seiten und andere Kommunikationswege aufbauen. Ein Spiel welches besondere Beachtung verdient, ist EVE Online ''CCP Games (2003): EVE Online. ''Genre: Weltraum-Flugsimulation, Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. Online verfügbar unter www.eveonline.com/de., ein sehr offen gestaltete Weltraum-Flugsimulation und MMORPG. Ohne Eingreifen oder Absicht der eigentlichen Entwickler haben sich hier große Fronten aus Milionen von Spielern gebildet, welche gemeinsam gigantische Raumschiffe manövrieren und in Stand halten. Auch das bekannte World of Warcraft ''Blizzard Entertainment (seit 2004): World of Warcraft. Version 8.0.1 vom 14. August 2018. Online verfügbar unter ''https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/.'' ''erhält immer noch weitere Erweiterungen und beschäftigt einige seiner treuesten Spieler seit mehr als 10 Jahren. Quellen Kategorie:Attachment